Recently, the widespread use of multifunctional mobile terminals called smartphones has led to an increase in the amount of mobile communication system traffic. The operator of a mobile communication system is obliged to increase the communication capacity of the entire mobile communication system as one of the measures against the increase in traffic. For example, various measures, such as data compression and an image frame reduction, as well as capital investment, such as increasing the number of base stations and offload, have been proposed.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-259346, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-216950, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-206316 disclose examples of the related art.